


Seeing Red

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, No Condoms, Pre-Testosterone Lance (Voltron), Shower Sex, Spectrum Zine, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans author, trans fic by trans authors, trans porn by trans authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Shark week sucked. It really really sucked. Like okay sure yes Lance was aware he still had a uterus but did his body really need to insist on reminding him of it every month? Every birth control pill he'd tried to stop the thing when he was in high school had made him horrifically sick until he'd tried the Depo shot. At least that had made things somewhat lighter. In theory it would be less than six months until he didn't have to deal with… this mess anymore.And until then? Well… Until then he was just glad he had a very understanding boyfriend with some very compatible kinks.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the pieces I wrote for the Spectrum Trans Zine! It was a really cool project to be a part of and it was great to see such a surge of trans content in the fandom! (I'm also eternally very thankful for it since that's how I met most of my lovely partners haha.) I'm working on adding a second chapter to this as well so look out for that soon! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are absolutely treasured and appreciated! I love hearing from readers! You guys keep me writing!

Lance whined, coming back from his just-woke-up emergency piss and pad change to crawl back into bed as he clutched at his stomach.

Shark week _sucked._ It really really sucked. Like okay sure yes Lance was aware he still had a uterus but did his body _really_ need to insist on reminding him of it every month? Every birth control pill he'd tried to stop the thing when he was in high school had made him horrifically sick until he'd tried the Depo shot. At least _that_ had made things somewhat _lighter_ . Even if he wasn't lucky enough to lose shark week entirely on the shot like some people did. The only bright side was that he'd officially met with the first doctor he needed to see to get on Testosterone and _in theory_ it would be less than six months until he didn't have to deal with… _this_ anymore.

Assuming they approved him with his heart condition.

Whatever, it would be fine. Just a few more months.

Until then… Lance spent a couple days a month feeling like he was going to _die._ And it didn't help that he got _so damn horny_ every time he even idly _thought_ about sex during shark week. All it took was a passing thought and _wham_ instant boner. And instant _mess._ And instant frustration!

It wasn't like he could just shove a hand down his pants and rub one out either. No, because there was _blood_ and _mess_ and it was _gross._ And without the pants it would just get all over the sheets. And he wasn't going to subject Shiro to that. No way; Shiro was accommodating enough in getting him painkillers and heat pads. He didn't need to be washing blood out of the sheets too.

Even if the orgasms _did_ help with the cramps.

A lot.

A whole fucking lot.

Lance groaned curling up tighter on his side.

Almost as if on queue that massive hulking saint that he called his boyfriend came quietly padding into the room, kneeling down at the side of the bed with a glass of water and a plate in hand. The plate held two things: half a bologna sandwich and two ibuprofen.

The fucking saint.

Shimmying up enough to scarf down the sandwich and down the two pills, Lance offered Shiro a grateful smile. "Thanks…"

The empty plate was set onto the nightstand along with the half-empty glass. Shiro disappearing from in front of him was followed by a weight on the bed behind him and a warm arm wrapping around him. Shiro's chest was warm too. And his—

"Nngh…" Lance couldn't help the quiet, reflexive moan as Shiro's hips pressed up against him from behind and he felt the thick weight of Shiro's soft cock through his boxers. He rolled his hips backward out of instinct with a needy groan before realizing what he was doing as Shiro's breath hitched. Lance froze, biting his lip. "S-sorry…"

Shiro's arm only tightened around Lance's waist as the smaller man felt a kiss pressed to the crux of his shoulder. "S'alright…"

Lance thought that was the end of it. But Shiro's cock was so warm and so _there_ and… And Lance could feel himself getting more and more turned on. He couldn't help the way his hips rocked subtly back and made him whine as he forcibly stilled them again.

"…It helps you… doesn't it?" Shiro's voice was quiet and gentle and Lance froze.

"Wh… huh? Wh- what does?"

"Getting off. When you're… y'know… not feeling good?" Shiro's fingers brushed against Lance's stomach where his shirt was ruched up, drawing out a gasp and a whine as Lance moved to set his hand atop Shiro's, stilling his motion.

"Y-yeah… helps with the cramps…" Lance admitted. If Shiro was _asking_ there wasn't any reason to lie about it. "I know it's gross…"

The kiss against his neck was unexpected. As was Shiro's quiet reply, "I don't think it's gross. …Why don't you ever let me help you with it if it helps?" Shiro's fingers had started moving again, tracing idle shapes against Lance's skin.

"B-because… it's gross. It's… it's _blood_ …" Lance argued, feeling the heat rise in his face as his dick throbbed with interest. "It's… dirty…"

"No… it's just a little messy…" Shiro practically cooed, nuzzling at Lance's neck reassuringly as his fingers teased along the waistband of Lance's boxers. "It's okay, baby… If it makes you feel better… Let Daddy help you, hmm?"

" _Fuhhhk…_ " Lance whined, starting to grind his hips back against Shiro in earnest. Sure it was gross but _god_ he wanted it. And Shiro bringing _that aspect_ into it wasn't helping. "I'll… I'll make a mess of the sheets…"

"You don't have to worry about that, baby… Daddy's got you… I'll take care of everything…" Shiro's fingers slipped down into Lance's underwear. "Let me take care of you… Alright, sweetheart?"

Another small whimper escaped Lance as his protests died in his throat and his legs spread slightly out of reflex. "Y-yeah… _Fuck…_ " Shiro's touch brushed against Lance's dick, drawing out a curse as Lance bucked his hips into the contact.

"Daddy's gonna make you feel better, okay?" Shiro's words were gentle, murmured against the shell of Lance's ear before he nuzzled against the side of Lance's hair.

"N-nh… o… okay…" It was only too easy for Lance to let himself tumble willingly into that voice and the sweet promises it brought. Shiro—His _Daddy_ —would take care of everything. Lance didn't have to worry about anything. That was for Daddy to handle. Lance could just lay back and let himself be taken care of for a while. And if anything wasn't quite right all he had to do was say so and Daddy would move the sun and stars for him to _fix_ it. And he was going to try to help make Lance's pain better.

"Mm… such a good boy…" Shiro purred, his hand moving lower as two fingers pushed gently between Lance's folds. It didn't take much of a reach before his fingers met the slickness of Lance's arousal mixed with blood.

Lance whimpered at the realization, tipping his head into the pillow with an embarrassed squirm. "S'gross…"

"Shh… shh… You trust me, baby boy?" Shiro waited until Lance nodded minutely to continue, "It's not gross, alright? Not to me. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Shiro's fingers dragged back up, slick now as they slotted easily to either side of Lance's dick with a slow motion.

Lance's hips jerked forward into the touch only to jerk back as the sensation was almost too much, grinding against Shiro's dick in the process and realizing he could feel the larger man's cock starting to stir against his back. " _O-oh_ **_god…_ ** D- _daddy…_ " Lance moaned out, squirming to tip his head back against Shiro's shoulder with his eyes still clenched shut.

It was easy for Lance to fall into a rhythm under Shiro's careful touches, getting more and more worked up by the minute. It was good, it was _really_ good. Every time Lance felt Shiro's fingers slip back down between his lips, he found himself clutching at the sheets, at Shiro, at anything he could reach. He felt _filthy_ trying so desperately to get _more_ . But they both knew it was hard to get him satisfied _just_ by touching his dick. Lance usually needed something _inside_ of him. It didn't matter if it was in his ass or his cunt, he just needed to be filled up and _god_ did he want to be filled up.

"This helping you, baby boy?" Shiro purred, grinding against Lance's ass as his motions picked up in speed.

It was enough to tip Lance over the edge, crying out harsh enough that his throat cracked and burned in protest at the noise. He clung onto Shiro's shoulder behind him as he shook in the other man's grasp. Lance had barely even started to come down from his body-high before he was begging between soft gasps. "Mh… nh… d-don't stop… Daddy… Daddy _please…_ F-fuck… M-make it better… Nh… F-fuck…"

Shiro had just started to slow down but at Lance's words he picked up his pace. Lance bucked and thrashed from the overstimulation, body clenching and twitching. He didn't know what he wanted Shiro to do but as long as he didn't stop that was fine.

No… Actually…

"I-inside… Daddy please… F-fill me…" Sure it was going to make a mess but Lance was _sure_ he had already soaked through his boxers onto the sheets. "N-need you so bad… Fill me up, Daddy."

Shiro paused for a moment and Lance hesitated, adding in a smaller voice, "It doesn't… Doesn't have to be my cunt… You can do my ass… Or… or just fingers… Or— _ah!_ "

Shiro bit down on Lance's neck, effectively silencing him, cutting off his words mid-way as Lance clenched his eyes shut again. "Hush, now, baby boy…"

Lance whimpered and nodded, waiting for Shiro to speak again.

"You want me to fuck you? You want me to fill you up until you can't tell where I start and you end? Fuck you into this bed and fill that pretty little hole of yours up until it's running down your thighs?"

"O-oh _god…_ Fuck… Yes… Yes, Daddy, please… _Need_ it…" Lance moaned out, struggling to hold onto his coherence as Shiro's fingers dipped down, circling and probing around his entrance. He could feel how slick he was, wondered how much of that was Lance's normal slickness and how much of it was _blood_ , making a mess of Shiro's fingers, between his fingers… Lance moaned out again, choking on a sound that was nearly a sob as Shiro pushed a finger into him. " _Shiro…_ "

Shiro took his time, fingering Lance slowly. First it was one finger, then it was two, with occasional pauses as Shiro dragged the slick digits up again to circle around Lance's dick, stroking at him teasingly before pushing back down and back inside of Lance. "Y'like this, baby? This what makes you feel good?"

Lance keened, shoving his own hand down to stroke and jerk at his dick, the motions small and awkward with both of their arms shoved down into his boxers. But it was enough to have Lance panting and teetering on the edge of a second orgasm. "Ngh… Y-yeah… god yeah… S'good, Daddy… M'gonna… ngh… W-wanna…" God he was so close again.

"It's okay… come on, make yourself cum…" Shiro reassured, kissing at Lance's neck as he pushed a third finger into him. "Cum for me, handsome boy."

Lance was gone, Lance was seeing fucking _stars_ , nearly screaming as his hips bucked and thrashed in Shiro's grip as he rode out the second climax. Shiro fucked him through it steadily until Lance's movements started to slow.

"You alright, baby?" Shiro asked carefully, pressing a kiss to his hair. "You good? God, y'look so good like this, so good."

Shaking his head, Lance swallowed and licked at his lips. His mouth was so dry. "F-fuck me… Fuck me just like you said… Please…"

Shiro hesitated before pulling back, wiping some of the mess from his fingers onto Lance's boxers. Lance didn't dare to look. He knew if he _saw_ the mess, he would be all the more self-conscious again. But there was Shiro, rolling Lance onto his back and slipping off Lance's boxers.

Shiro's boxers followed quickly and Lance couldn't help but look then, biting his lip with a groan at the sight of Shiro's cock, thick and heavy with arousal between his legs. The head shimmered and glistened with precum as Shiro gave himself a stroke, one thick bead of precum dripping from the tip onto the sheets. Lance's groan was unrepentant, a hand coming to shield his face against the heat he could feel there. Shiro was _hard_ , he'd known that already, but he was _really_ hard… And _wet_ … And… and he was actually… really okay with this?

The feeling of Shiro's thumb dragging against the side of his cock had Lance's eyes snapping open—when had he closed them?—with a sharp moan, hips arching and bucking off the bed. "You want this, baby boy?" Shiro teased, shifting to nudge the head of his cock against Lance's body. He dragged it up from between Lance's folds to grind their dicks together with a small, easy roll of his hips. "You want Daddy's cock inside you, pretty boy?"

Lance's hands all but flew up to his hair, grabbing and tugging as he tried to grind against Shiro's dick more insistently. "Y-yeah… W-want it so bad… F-fuck me…"

"Where do you want it, baby? You want me to fuck that hot little ass of yours…?" Shiro's hands trailed up Lance's thighs, hiking his hips up and encouraging him to lock his ankles around the larger man's waist. "Or you want me to fuck your tight little cunt? Fill my boy up inside? Tell me what you want, sweet boy."

Hesitating, Lance swallowed. Knowing what he _wanted_ and asking for it were two different things. This was… it was okay… Shiro was okay with this. Lance let out a sound between a whimper and a frustrated groan at his own hesitation. "M-my cunt… Wanna… Wanna feel you there… S-sensitive… Daddy please… please don't make me wait any more… I can't…"

Lance's pleas were answered quickly as Shiro guided the head of his cock down to Lance's entrance. The first thrust was strong and steady as Shiro pushed into him with one easy glide. Between the fingering and how desperately turned on Lance was, it was barely even an effort to take the thick girth of Shiro's cock.

Shiro groaned. "God… look at you… Such a good boy… Taking me so good…"

Lance bit down at the side of his fist with one hand, still tugging at his hair with the other. "Oh _god…_ Fuck… Fuck, Daddy, _fuck_ me…"

And Shiro did. The movements were wet and slick and _messy_ and Lance _knew_ what part of that mess was and it should have been gross but somehow the fact that Shiro was _willing,_ was _aroused_ by all of this just made it go from gross to _good_. Lance could feel himself babbling, incoherent praises and pleas, but damned if he knew anything he was saying, too focused on the way Shiro's cock was fucking him open, filling him up again and again.

It was obvious when Shiro started getting close by the way his breathing hitched and became increasingly more shallow, the soft praises and encouragements broken by groans and moans. And even more when Shiro's hand dropped between them to start jerking and stroking at Lance's dick haphazardly between earth-shattering thrusts. God, he was too fucking good. And Lance was getting so close so fast _again._

Shiro didn't have to multitask for long, it seemed, as Lance arched off the bed with the force of his third climax of the session. Lance reached out, grabbing for any part of Shiro that he could and clinging onto him desperately as he shook with the overstimulation of it all. Shiro's orgasm wasn't far behind as he came with two more harsh thrusts and a low, broken moan that resonated in his chest. Lance could feel Shiro's cock twitching inside of him, pumping him full of his cum so easily.

When he was done, Shiro lifted Lance against his chest, the unexpected motion making the smaller man yelp and cling to him with a confused sound. At least, until Shiro started carrying him towards the bathroom. "Told you I'd clean you up after, didn't I, sweetheart?" And yes, that was true, he had.

Lance chanced a glance back at the bed and grimaced at the sight of the bloody sheets, opting to bury his face in Shiro's neck instead. He stayed there, curled against the warmth and reassurance of Shiro's chest, feeling his boyfriend's slowly softening cock shift inside of him. Lance could hear the water starting, hear Shiro messing with the shower, but Shiro let Lance cling onto him without hesitation. He could have fallen asleep there, he was sure, feeling fucked out and satisfied and _significantly_ less crampy.

It was only once the water was up to temperature that Shiro tapped at Lance's leg, encouraging him to detangle himself and stand on his own. Stepping into the shower with him, Shiro took his time washing Lance down and then himself. He made sure to get Lance entirely clean between his legs, winding up getting him off again in the process as Lance desperately clung to Shiro's shoulders with moans echoing off the walls.

Once they were both clean, Shiro was the first to step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding back into the bedroom. He returned silently with a clean pair of underwear, a fresh pad, and a kiss for Lance's temple before leaving the room again to let Lance get himself sorted out. Lance could hear the rustling of fabric and by the time he stepped back into the bedroom, the sheets were clean, crisp and fresh as if nothing had ever happened. Shiro encouraged Lance to finish his water before getting him back into bed, ducking out for another minute to put the soiled sheets into the wash before joining him again, wrapping his warmth around Lance from behind.

"That feel better, sweetheart…?" Shiro asked gently, palm splayed across Lance's stomach.

"For now, yeah… Helps a lot… Th— …Thanks." Lance ducked his head.

"Hey… I'd never turn down a chance to help you. Besides… That was… You're a lot more sensitive when you're like this. It was fun."

Lance could feel the heat on his cheeks and turned his head into the pillow slightly. "Y-yeah…? That mean you wanna 'help' me again later?" he asked hesitantly.

Shiro hummed out a pleased sound, kissing at Lance's neck. "That can definitely be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr @InterdictedInk](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter @ InderdictedInk](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) for more updates, behind the scenes info, and advance snippets of my work!


End file.
